


Fourplay

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Multi, Orgy, Saiyuki Kink Meme, Smut, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my humble contribution to the anonymous Saiyuki Kink Meme IV hosted by Istumen. The prompt was:  <i>Sanzo/Goku/Hakkai/Gojyo--compelled to have four-way sex because of powerful aphrodisiac. Bonus yumminess if it's a first time for at least one of them.</i></p><p>Potentially dub-con, although there is an implicit pre-existng 58 relationship, and the aphrodisiac can be read as inflaming pre-existing desires.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fourplay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my humble contribution to the anonymous Saiyuki Kink Meme IV hosted by Istumen. The prompt was: _Sanzo/Goku/Hakkai/Gojyo--compelled to have four-way sex because of powerful aphrodisiac. Bonus yumminess if it's a first time for at least one of them._
> 
> Potentially dub-con, although there is an implicit pre-existng 58 relationship, and the aphrodisiac can be read as inflaming pre-existing desires.

The evening had started out promisingly. They were staying in an inn after seemingly endless days spent camping out in the woods. They’d gotten lucky and snagged the last two unclaimed rooms. Gojyo made it clear that he expected to run through the Sanbutsushin’s credit limit ordering drinks and Goku planned on doing the same with his food order. For their part, Hakkai and Sanzo just wanted to unwind and collapse on comfortable beds with clean sheets instead of hard ground, dirt and leaves.

The food was tasty and plentiful and the beer flowed freely. It must have been the beer that was tainted, though. So many different dishes were served that none of them had eaten exactly the same ones. Whatever was used was tasteless and undetectable, further proof of how capable their enemies were and how closely they were being monitored. Most likely Kougaiji’s alchemist Yaone had created the drug and suborned a kitchen helper or a waitress to put it in their drink.

Sanzo shivered afterward thinking about how easily they had been…poisoned, if that was the word for it, and about what the…poison…had caused them to do. He and Hakkai were going to have to work doubly hard to formulate a forgetting spell. Without one they would never reach their goal or accomplish their mission. Instead they would spend all their time and energy trying to recreate the sensations of the prior night. Hurt feelings and jealousy were inevitable too once more than two people were involved. Even the arrogant and aloof Sanzo knew human nature well enough to know these things.

Fuck. He let his guard down too much just because they were staying in a less exposed place for a change. He should have had someone check their food and drink.

* * *

The serving girl brought a pitcher of beer for them to share and mugs to drink from. Gojyo wagged his eyebrows at her and suggested that they meet afterward for some fun. Sanzo rolled his eyes and thought about reaching for his harisen, Hakkai made a polite cluck of dismay, and Goku ignored it, shoveling in food as fast as his hands would allow.

A few minutes later she brought several groaning platters and serving dishes of food and they dug in. Sanzo caught her winking at Gojyo. At least playing around with her would keep him out of their hair for most of the evening and they could get some rest until he stumbled in drunk and woke Hakkai up. After that, there was no telling what might happen.

They were drinking their second mug of beer, even Goku, when things changed and started getting weird. For one thing, Goku wasn’t drunk. Odd, considering how quickly he got drunk normally. And he was doing something odd. Sanzo could have sworn that Goku was brushing up against him. Deliberately.

Sanzo knew that Goku had a crush on him, but the monastic discipline under which they had lived plus Sanzo’s disagreeableness and disciplinary fan- and gun-waving, whacking, and shooting techniques kept the boy from indulging in such blatant displays in public.

As Sanzo reached in his sleeve for his fan, he realized that his left foot was inching over toward Hakkai’s right foot. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t stop himself from tickling Hakkai’s toes and rubbing his foot on Hakkai’s insole. The seemingly genuine but actually fake smile plastered on Hakkai’s face didn’t change a centimeter even though Sanzo was (unwillingly) molesting his foot. Sanzo gave up the idea of whacking Goku with the fan for contemplation of what the fuck was wrong with him that was causing him to play footsie with Hakkai, particularly since if he were to play footsie with anyone it wouldn’t be with Hakkai.

Hakkai’s eyes widened infinitesimally in surprise, though, when Gojyo crawled under the tablecloth just as Sanzo noticed Goku’s hand feeling up his thigh. It looked like Gojyo was planning to blow his friend then and there while ‘hidden’ by the tablecloth. Sanzo had wondered before how close the two of them were; were they close enough that this was a common occurrence? But even if it was a common occurrence between the two of them, they couldn’t afford to let it happen so publicly.

In a low but authoritative voice, Sanzo told them to go back to their rooms. Thankfully, they still listened to him at this point, since they all got up from their chairs (or in Gojyo’s case from underneath the table) and followed him, even Goku. It was out of character from him not to whine about not finishing the dishes still left on the table though.

Sanzo shepherded them to the room he and Goku shared. He noticed Gojyo snake his arm around Hakkai’s waist on the way there. Goku seemed to be trying to do something similar to him, although less successfully due to the difference in their heights, so he settled instead for a quick caress of Sanzo’s ass. If Sanzo hadn’t been so preoccupied, Goku would certainly have experienced the sting of the harisen then, although under the current peculiar circumstances that might have inflamed him instead of discouraging him.

Sanzo sighed. From the odd way everyone was walking it seemed likely that they all had erections. His robes hid it better than the others’ pants did but even he had the beginnings of one.

The room Sanzo and Goku shared, with its two twin beds, a desk, a table and a couple of chairs, a sink, and a closet wasn’t especially spacious for four men, even if one of them was the pint-sized Goku. Sanzo chose to remain standing to retain at least some air of authority. This dissipated as soon as Hakkai hugged him from behind while entering the room, then went sat on Sanzo’s bed with Gojyo. The two of them began entwining themselves around each other.

Goku sat on his own bed but even he was engaging in a lewd display, his hand creeping inside his pants toward his crotch and his obvious erection. What was wrong with them all anyway? Sanzo was the least affected of the four of them, or perhaps simply the most disciplined, but even he was feeling a bit light-headed and aroused by the activity going on around him.

Why had he been playing footsie with Hakkai at the dinner table? He’d never considered Hakkai bed partner material before and now he wanted to bend him over the table and fuck him. Realization dawned that they must all have been dosed with a powerful aphrodisiac. At the same time, he felt an insatiable desire to fuck anyone in sight, no matter who and no matter how he felt about him. Or them.

Before Sanzo could even start talking, Goku tackled him and started pulling his pants down and his robes up. “What the fuck—" Sanzo sputtered even as his libido told him to shut up and let the monkey continue. After all, wasn’t his cock standing up and cheering, interested in seeing where this would go?

While Goku was obviously trying to give Sanzo head, it was also obvious that he had no idea how to go about it. Gojyo, who along with Hakkai had shed his shirt and was busy kissing and nipping his friend and lover, climbed down from Sanzo’s bed and said, “Lemme show ya how it’s done.”

Sanzo wasn’t sure at first on whom Gojyo planned to demonstrate. Then he felt Gojyo pull his robes over his head and pull his pants off, after which Gojyo’s hands wrapped around his cock, his smooth lips and mouth sucking Sanzo in, and Gojyo began moving backward and forward. “Fuck it, get off me,” Sanzo said in a weak and strangled voice, but no one paid any attention to him anymore.

Hakkai reclined, relaxed, on Sanzo’s bed, silently taking it all in. A little smile hovered on his lips as he remembered how good Gojyo was at this. If only he’d relax and let himself accept it, Sanzo was in for a most enjoyable experience. Maybe it’d make him less cranky.

Gojyo’s hollow cheeks made him look irresistibly sensual and slutty. Sanzo didn’t notice, though; he’d closed his eyes and leaned backwards, looking to the heavens, or at least the ceiling. Since it seemed like he didn’t have a chance in hell of stopping this enchantment or whatever it might be in its tracks, he figured he might as well enjoy it while it lasted and worry about dealing with the consequences later.

Goku crouched on the floor, his nose wrinkled in concentration, with a ringside seat, so to speak, staring in slack-jawed wonder at what Gojyo was doing to his benefactor and rescuer. He’d long wanted to express his gratitude to Sanzo in some more concrete form than simply by hugging him, most of which Sanzo shrugged off anyway.

Goku didn’t notice Hakkai leaving Sanzo’s bed to sit next to him until Hakkai snuck his hand down Goku’s pants. “Keep looking at them,” he whispered, “and I’ll teach you what it feels like. Understood?”

“S-s-sure,” Goku stammered, swallowing nervously as Hakkai removed his pants. This was turning out to be one of the more interesting nights of his life.

Hakkai’s actions - licking Goku’s cock from every side and angle and then sucking on it while urging Goku to move in and out of his mouth as quickly as he could - made it hard for Goku to keep his eyes open wide enough to watch Gojyo and Sanzo, but he did it. Sanzo still looked as remote and aloof as he always did except for the occasional reaction – lifting his chin, moaning, sighing, letting his mouth hang open a little – that was even more provocative because it was so subtle. Gojyo had his usual perverted leer plastered on his face, increased perhaps because he was about to make one of the holiest men in all of Buddhism come in his mouth. Gojyo was probably getting off on pleasuring their leader and watching that talented mouth and tongue of his make the monk squirm.

Sanzo indeed squirmed until he couldn’t hold off anymore. The others could only tell what was going on by the way Gojyo’s cheek muscles moved and his Adam’s apple bobbed, but Gojyo could feel the warmth of the thick liquid spurting into his mouth and splashing the back of his throat. He held it for a few seconds, thinking about trying to pass it back to Sanzo with a kiss, thought better of it and swallowed.

Hakkai paused in his attentions to Goku’s dick and the two of them watched with bated breath as Gojyo swallowed Sanzo’s come. Sanzo inhaled sharply, inexplicably turned on at the thought of Gojyo willingly swallowing all of his semen, and reached out to touch Gojyo’s chin in a gesture of what might pass as appreciation.

Hakkai resumed tutoring Goku. Soon Goku was panting and moaning, his head thrown back and his mouth open. Gojyo moved over next to him and began exploring Goku’s mouth with his tongue. It took Goku a moment to realize with a shock that the tangy flavor on Gojyo’s tongue was how Sanzo tasted. Just the thought of tasting what he so desperately wanted, even second-hand, pushed him over the edge as he sprayed his cum into Hakkai’s waiting throat. Goku began screaming at the top of his lungs out of pure pleasure until Gojyo clamped his lips over his again and told him, “Shhh.”

Well, damn, this was his first blow job and the monkey felt the need to howl, but he understood that he couldn’t exactly go shouting the inn down without drawing unwanted attention to them. The fact that he felt fucking wonderful didn’t matter in the greater scheme of things.

Sanzo had watched the rest of them with an unfathomable expression on his face but once Goku’s lesson was over, he discovered himself holding Goku in a tight embrace, his lips and tongue seeking his former charge’s. Goku relaxed into the embrace and reciprocated, winding his arms around Sanzo’s back and feeling the otherwise skinny priest’s well-defined muscles under his hands.

When they surfaced for air, gasping from the heat of the kiss, Goku slid onto his belly and began to take the priest’s cock into his mouth. Sanzo stopped him with a gesture and a glare and pulled himself up onto the nearest bed. It was Goku’s bed, not his, but it didn’t matter any more where they wound up. It was clear that by the end of the night all boundaries between the four of them would be obliterated.

Sanzo parted his legs enough to allow Goku access and Goku knelt in front of him. Hakkai and Gojyo caressed Goku’s back and ass. Gojyo removed a vial of oil from the pocket of the pants lying on the floor and began inserting a finger into Goku.

Goku had to bite back the moans resulting from the nice things his friends were doing because they were interfering with getting on with things. With his tongue, he teased the priest’s length, erect again from watching Hakkai go down on Goku knowing that Goku would soon be doing the same to him.

Considering that he was an inexperienced virgin, Goku was a quick learner and had a talented tongue. He treated Sanzo’s cock like a tasty frozen treat, licking it, tickling it, teasing it, even gumming it (making sure not to use his teeth much) until he abandoned his caution and began sucking in earnest, working Sanzo’s erection in and out of his puckered mouth quicker and quicker until it felt like he was fucking Sanzo with his mouth. Or was Sanzo fucking his mouth with his cock? Since both of them were moving and moaning, it was hard to tell.

Gojyo chuckled and said, “Guess it figures that the hungry monkey would be good at, uh, ‘eating’, huh, ‘Kai?”

Goku was too busy to respond or even listen to the kappa’s teasing. Hakkai acted like he hadn’t heard him either. Instead he kept on encouraging his former student with wet kisses and bites to his shoulder and back while Gojyo worked his fingers in and out of Goku’s opening. The recipient of these attentions wouldn’t have guessed how sensitive that area was or how good Gojyo’s fingers felt fucking him back there.

Sanzo’s head fell backwards, hair glowing golden in the light and hands clutching the dark brown tufts of hair above Goku’s power limiter, showing the telltale signs that he was close to orgasm. This might be Goku’s first time but he wasn’t a little kid. He’d beaten off plenty of times and he knew the signs: panting, rolling eyes, hands yanking on his hair, a feeling of tension in the abdominal muscles.

Goku relaxed his throat muscles as he not only wanted to take whatever Sanzo dished out without spilling or spewing but to swallow it like Gojyo did. He looked forward to having something of Sanzo’s inside him.

He was almost taken by surprise when Sanzo came, pulsing and throbbing and sending cascades of creamy liquid into Goku’s mouth. Goku almost couldn’t take it all in, but he quickly swallowed to make room. It was stronger tasting than what he’d experienced when Gojyo had shared a sample, salty and pungent. It didn’t really matter, though; it could have tasted like vomit and Goku would still have swallowed, still felt special because Sanzo had given him something so personal and intimate.

Goku waved Gojyo, who was still fingering him, away, afraid that if he let him continue he’d come right now, all over the floor, and he wanted to save his next orgasm until he was inside one of his companions or, more likely, one of them was inside him. After tonight his virginity would be a thing of the past, it seemed.

Goku sat in a happy daze for a few minutes. Even though he was erect again, swallowing Sanzo’s cum sated him temporarily and all he wanted to do was relax and remember what had just happened. Hakkai kept stroking his back and Sanzo sank back on the bed, satiated and somewhat wrung out after having been blown twice in quick succession.

Hakkai had spent the time he’d been tracing circles on Goku’s back thinking. He too had deduced that a powerful aphrodisiac had been added to their food or drink. He liked his companions well enough, but under normal circumstances he found Goku merely an amusing and cheerful adolescent and Sanzo an intelligent, if forbidding, leader and traveling companion. He normally had no desire to jump their bones the way he did now.

He didn’t always feel like jumping Gojyo’s bones either; their relationship, while it included sex, was more about companionship, especially since there was no stopping Gojyo from chasing the ladies while they were on the road. He was a little more settled when they stayed in one place, but traveling brought out the wandering eye in him.

While Hakkai contemplated their relationship, Gojyo began teasing Hakkai’s ear with his tongue. Hakkai pretended not to notice and continued stroking Goku’s back. Gojyo got a little more aggressive and bit down on Hakkai’s ear, but carefully, not enough to break the skin or leave a mark. Hakkai turned his head and nuzzled Gojyo’s neck in acknowledgment.

Sanzo slid off the bed and wrapped his arms around Goku, who uttered sounds of bliss as he was enveloped by the person who was the center of his universe. Sanzo coaxed him to lie on his back and began caressing his cock and balls. He took his cock into his mouth, lavishing the kind of attention on Goku that he had received, saying ‘thank you’ without having to actually articulate it.

Gojyo joined them, lying on his stomach facing away from Sanzo, but angled slightly to one side, and pushed his way into Goku’s mouth. ‘Demonstrating’ how to give a proper blow job had given him a throbbing erection and it was only fair that the person who had benefited from the demonstration take care of it.

Gojyo propped himself up on his elbows so Hakkai could stretch out on his back underneath him while Gojyo took Hakkai’s length into his mouth. Sanzo saw Hakkai lying nearby and lifted his legs and butt up enough for Hakkai to slide underneath him to complete the circle. The room was filled with the sounds of sucking, licking, and slurping.

Sanzo took it slowly with Goku, unsure of the boy’s stamina and wanting to make the experience last as long as possible. He teased his slit and caressed his length lightly with his tongue before giving the engorged tip more attention. Eventually Goku couldn’t take any more teasing and began sliding his cock in and out of Sanzo’s mouth. Sanzo’s tongue swiped at the head every time Goku’s cock entered his mouth. Soon he could feel the pressure building up in Goku’s body and groin. He relaxed his throat and opened his mouth wider in anticipation of Goku’s orgasm.

Gojyo, his arousal hardened by going down on Sanzo and fingering Goku’s virgin hole, was benefiting from Goku’s exertions. The monkey had definitely learned a thing or two already tonight; he would never have guessed if he didn’t know already that this was only the second time he’d given head. Then again, all Gojyo really needed now was someone who alternated a vise-like grip around his erection with enough movement and friction to get him off. The suction and tongue action he was getting from Goku, on top of the panting and moaning Goku was doing as a result of what Sanzo was doing to him, was bringing him closer and closer to the brink.

Goku’s spasms when he came caused his mouth to open and close around Gojyo, bringing him to climax too. Goku opened his mouth as Gojyo’s come arced toward him. Some splashed Goku’s lips and his face.

Sanzo would have liked to get up off the hard floor now that he’d finished Goku off but couldn’t because Hakkai’s mouth was still around his cock. It felt damn fucking good, but he had no need to pop off any time soon, so he relaxed into Hakkai’s caresses. Goku, no longer a necessary part of the daisy chain, pulled himself up on his bed and watched the remaining goings on with wide-eyed interest.

Now that he had gotten off, Gojyo concentrated on pleasuring Hakkai. It felt different doing it in the presence of their two companions.

Hakkai began giving Sanzo short, quick licks along sensitive points while stroking up and down. He almost felt suffocated though, what with Sanzo’s pelvis on top of him and Sanzo’s legs gripping his sides. Sanzo must have sensed his discomfort, because he lifted his pelvis up, with knees bent, and supported himself on his elbows so it almost looked like he was bowing. Hakkai let Sanzo’s dick slip out of his mouth for a moment and said “Thank you” so quietly that only Sanzo could hear. It struck Sanzo as funny; he muttered back “Don’t think about it.”

Gojyo could hear the sounds but couldn’t make out the words. He was also grateful that Sanzo had changed his position; now the monk’s feet were no longer near his nose. Sanzo might be beloved of the gods but his feet smelled like crap. Of course, none of them were suicidal enough to point this out to him and risk being shot.

Gojyo knew every knob, dip, and cranny on Hakkai’s cock. Hell, he had Hakkai’s entire body memorized. He did what he knew would get Hakkai to come quickly: pumping Hakkai’s erection with his hand, followed up with an open-handed slap, and then thrusting it in and out of his mouth. After doing this in rapid succession a few times, causing Hakkai to groan increasingly loudly, Hakkai shuddered and came hard. Hamming it up for their audience of one, Gojyo opened his mouth to catch Hakkai’s come instead of leaving his mouth clamped around his lover’s dick. Most of it went straight in, but the last bit splashed his lips and chin, one drip sliding down until it hit the floor.

Gojyo sat up, pulling himself up on the bed where Goku was sitting. Kneeling in front of him, Gojyo leaned forward and gently nipped at his lower lip. Goku’s eyes got rounder and rounder until he got the idea and opened his mouth to receive part of Hakkai’s come along with a gentle kiss. Gojyo swallowed the rest and for good measure licked his own now-drying cum off of Goku’s face. Goku in turn licked the cum off of Gojyo’s chin, the kiss having removed the cum on his lips. When Goku was done, he sucked Gojyo’s lips into another kiss, delving deeper into Gojyo’s mouth with his tongue.

By now, Hakkai had Sanzo on the brink of another orgasm. His third orgasm loosening his tongue, he croaked out “Oh gods, fuck” as his spasms sent a warm stream into another waiting mouth. Sanzo rolled over and collapsed next to Hakkai, who squeezed him around the waist and began kissing him. Hakkai had swallowed most of his cum, but Sanzo could still taste the salty and bitter flavor on Hakkai’s tongue.

Being held like this would usually cause Sanzo to stiffen and pull away. It was proof how strong the drug was and how peculiarly they were acting that it didn’t bother him this time.

After awhile, though, Sanzo broke away from Hakkai’s embrace, needing a break and wanting to check on Goku. Goku stopped kissing Gojyo, who slid off the bed onto the floor where Hakkai captured him in a close embrace, nuzzling his cheek and neck. Sanzo pulled himself up onto the bed and stretched out next to Goku, who wrapped his arms around Sanzo’s waist. They lay there resting and easing their breathing back into a slower rhythm. His chest pressed against Sanzo’s back, Goku wondered if Sanzo could hear the ‘thump, ba-thump’ of his heartbeat. It certainly felt very loud in Goku’s ears.

Hakkai and Gojyo almost forgot that their companions were on the bed above them as they nuzzled and teased each other. First one, then the other pulled at a sensitive nipple, traced kisses down the other’s torso, nipped at the intersection of neck and shoulder, or sucked the area around the navel.

Passion rising, Hakkai retrieved the vial of oil Gojyo had previously used on Goku. Gojyo knelt on the rug with his ass in the air and his torso and forearms on the floor, facing Sanzo and Goku. This wasn’t how they usually did things; they usually looked at each other when they fucked, but this time, when they were sharing _everything_ with their companions, it felt right, Hakkai thought. Or maybe he was just lying to himself and was showing off that he, the boring former schoolteacher, could satisfy someone who flaunted his sexuality the way Gojyo did.

Sanzo growled, “Looks like the pervy kappa is worshipping us, Goku.” Goku looked at him, wondering what he meant.

“I’d never worship a profane monk like you, Princess,” Gojyo retorted. He looked up at Goku. “It’s the monkey who’s a king, isn’t he?”

“I’m _not_ a monkey, ya pervy kappa!” Goku protested.

“So you don’t want my devotion?” Gojyo asked.

Goku was confused. “Whaddya mean?” he asked.

“Come closer,” Gojyo said, coaxing Goku out from behind Sanzo. He began stroking Goku’s cock, which started to rise to the occasion again.

Hakkai oiled himself up and inserted one finger inside Gojyo, trying to make its entry as smooth and easy as possible. Hakkai moved his finger around until, just as Gojyo was about to take Goku’s cock into his mouth, he hit that spot that always made Gojyo whimper with pleasure.

Hakkai added another finger once Gojyo felt as loose as he was apt to get with just one finger. He heard Gojyo’s quick intake of breath and held his fingers still, waiting for Gojyo to get more comfortable. Once he felt Gojyo’s muscles relax, he began thrusting his fingers, aiming for that spot again and smiling when he made Gojyo moan.

Goku found the vibrations from Gojyo’s moans around his erection highly pleasurable and stimulating. He sank back into the sensation, panting and moaning as well. A thin sheen of sweat appeared on his chest and his unruly brown hair was tangled as a result of their earlier activities.

Sanzo moved next to Goku and began fisting his own cock, now half-erect. Once it was hard, he pulled Goku into his lap, eliciting a loud yell from Gojyo and a hurt look from Goku when Goku’s cock abruptly slipped out of Gojyo’s mouth until they realized what he was trying to do. Gojyo passed the vial of oil Hakkai handed him to Sanzo, who told Goku to bend over. Soon Sanzo was preparing Goku the same way Hakkai had prepared Gojyo, except Sanzo’s fingers were shaking a little and he went more slowly. It was made easier by the partial preparation Gojyo had engaged in earlier.

Sanzo felt responsible for Goku’s well-being, and even though the drug had melted his resistance to taking Goku and fucking him, he hadn’t lost his mental reservations. He still felt this might be a terrible mistake. But he knew that he was the one Goku trusted the most and that of all of them, Goku would want his first time to be with him. Shit, he and Hakkai had damn well better figure out an effective way of making them all forget. Then his mental reservations wouldn’t matter.

Now that he was finished preparing Gojyo, Hakkai lined himself up and slid his cock into Gojyo’s welcoming ass, feeling some resistance as he pressed beyond that tight circle of muscle. They fell into a steady rhythm, Hakkai pushing Gojyo forward with his hips and Gojyo pushing back when Hakkai started to rock backwards. Hakkai wrapped his hand around Gojyo’s cock since he knew Gojyo needed his hands to support himself and resume going down on Goku again once he and Sanzo were situated.

Once Sanzo had eased three fingers in, Goku started bouncing up and down, whimpering with pleasure. Goku whimpered some more when Sanzo withdrew, but this time with loss, not pleasure, until Sanzo pulled Goku on his lap and Goku could feel Sanzo’s erection pressing against his butt. Before Goku realized what was happening, Sanzo lifted him up slightly, wrapped a hand around his own cock, and guided it into Goku’s oil-lubed ass.

Even with all that preparation, Goku felt unimaginably tight. If Sanzo hadn’t come three times already, he would have lost it when he entered that warm enveloping tightness. It was made even worse – or better - when Gojyo resumed sucking because Goku’s muscles contracted in time with the strokes of Gojyo’s tongue.

Gojyo moaned when Hakkai stroked his cock. His moans stimulated Goku just as much this time around, maybe more, since now Sanzo’s dick was moving around in his ass too. Gojyo often teased Sanzo about being small-dicked, something that earned him many whacks with the harisen, but from what Goku had seen, it wasn’t much different in size when erect than Gojyo’s or Hakkai’s, and gods, it felt fucking wonderful.

The room was filled with the sounds of panting, grunting, moaning, and sucking. With his mouth attached to Goku’s cock while Goku bounced up and down on Sanzo’s lap and Hakkai filling him from behind, Gojyo looked like a human bridge between Hakkai on the one end and Goku and Sanzo on the other.

Hakkai thrust and pulled out halfway in a maddeningly slow and steady rhythm, driving Gojyo to pause and turn around to tell him to go “faster and harder. I’m not a piece of fucking china!”

Hakkai chuckled and gave the fine ass he was fucking a light slap. “I’m not worried about breaking you. I’m worried about breaking _me_.”

Gojyo started saying, “Too much man—” until Goku’s whimpers reminded him of what he had been doing before he stopped to talk to Hakkai. When he resumed, his mouth moved back and forth on Goku’s cock in time with Hakkai’s thrusts.

Sanzo stayed still, letting Goku get used to his dick being in his ass and enjoying Goku’s muscles clenching around his cock in time with the movement of Gojyo’s mouth and tongue. The clenching became faster and more insistent as Gojyo sucked more vigorously.

Hakkai began thrusting erratically, grunting and groaning as drops of sweat rolled down his straining neck. He came with a strangled yell and collapsed on the floor. Strands of come rolled down Gojyo’s thigh. Hakkai rolled onto his side and began licking at them, making Gojyo jerk away. “That tickles,” he mumbled unintelligibly since his mouth was still around Goku’s cock. Moment afterward, Goku came with another cry, spraying Gojyo’s face and mouth with semen.

Goku panted and moaned while he bounced up and down on Sanzo’s dick. He wasn’t so tight any more but all the movement ratcheted up the incredible friction Sanzo was experiencing, driving him closer to oblivion. First Goku came, shouting Sanzo’s name. After that, Sanzo couldn’t hold out any more. He began pounding into Goku until he could stand it no more and his come shot inside the monkey on his lap.

Gojyo snickered and wiped his lips. After a swallow that made his Adam’s apple bob, he said, “Hey, Goku, ya’d rather say the name of the guy with his dick up your ass than the guy who just gave ya a blow job? Guess we know who you like best around here.”

Goku blushed and Gojyo gave his hair a friendly ruffle, earning him a glare from the pissy monk. Hell, he might be weak-willed right now, but he hadn’t lost all of his bite.

As Sanzo lay back on his bed, sated, and reached for his cigarettes, Hakkai said, “I guess we should don bathrobes and take showers.” Gojyo grunted and Goku nodded his agreement. Sanzo waved a hand, as if to say, “Go on without me.” Honestly, at this point he didn’t care what they did. They could go fuck themselves again in the shower for all he cared. He felt used up and worn out and he wanted some time to himself to think through how they were going to fix this.

Before he thought about fixing things, though, he wondered why he was so popular. Was it his looks? Was it the opportunity to make the mission’s leader lose control as well as his load? Was it the allure of fucking with Buddha’s chosen? Or was it because he was a tightass who didn't know how to have fun without the use of booze or drugs?

He sighed while thinking about how best to combine his powers and Hakkai’s to create a spell that would enable them to forget. It seemed a little unfair to Goku, who wasn’t going to have any memories of his first time, but it had to be done. Hell, it was probably unfair to all of them, since they’d all enjoyed themselves, and someone would probably whine and ask why one of them couldn’t keep his memories, but that would be dangerous. No secret as tantalizing as this one remained secret forever.

He stubbed out his cigarette and rolled over. He could take his shower in the morning. For now he was going to sleep with monkey smell all over him.


End file.
